


The legend of the sea

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	

01

Eduardo在海上遇到他。  
在其他人忙于应付即将到来的暴风雨时，是他发现了那双紧紧攀附在船身上的苍白纤细的手，以及那双手的主人——一个大半身体浸在冰冷的海水中的瘦弱男孩。他看上去真的糟糕透了，略长的深色卷发湿哒哒像海草一样贴在他的面颊两侧，水流在尖削的下颌处汇聚后重新落入大海，不得不说，比起一个正常的人，男孩看上去更像是一个亡灵。  
一块破碎的木板漂浮在离他们不远的海面上，那大概是男孩之前用来求生的工具。  
男孩看着Eduardo，蓝灰色的眼中闪过不明的情绪，两片颜色浅淡的唇稍稍张开又立刻合拢，没发出一点声音。  
他想说的应该是“救救我”，Eduardo猜想。可怜的人，他不知道在海上漂了多久。  
其他船员依然在忙碌着，无暇顾及到这里，而Eduardo对着男孩伸出手。  
“别害怕。”他说，对着男孩绽开一个温柔的笑，“我会救你的。”

这是Eduardo第一次出海，他的皮肤还没有因为海风变得粗糙，泛着腥味的破旧船身也没能让他的笑容暗淡一分一毫，在一群饱经风霜的大男人中间，还是少年的他显得如此突兀。在他安置男孩的时候，一个船员终于注意到这边的情况。  
“Eduardo，他是谁？我不记得船上有这个人。”船员打量着浑身湿漉漉的男孩，皱着眉头问道。  
“我还没来得及问他的名字。”Eduardo抱歉地笑了笑，简单地回答道，“他大概在海上漂了很久，刚刚才被我救上来。”  
船员仍是一脸狐疑。“我会把这件事告诉船长。”他临走时说道。

Eduardo把他领到自己的房间，找出一条干燥的布巾塞到男孩手里，示意他擦拭自己的身体后，又开始翻找起男孩能穿的衣物。这只是一次短暂的航程，他随身带的衣物并不多，但他肯定能找出些什么，至少比这个可怜人身上那件湿透的像是睡袍一样的衣服要好一点。  
“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”他一边翻找一边问道。从他把对方从海里拉上船开始，他还没有听过男孩发出一点声音。  
他实在安静得有些吓人。  
男孩迟疑地张开嘴说了什么，他的声音让Eduardo想起两片粗糙的砂纸磨在一起。  
“Mark？你说的是Mark吗？”他努力在翻腾的海浪声中辨别对方的声音。  
男孩点点头。  
“那么，你好，Mark。”救了他性命的少年笑着对他伸出手，“我是Eduardo。”

“是E-d-u-a-r-d-o。”  
Eduardo再次纠正对方对他的称呼，可不管他如何努力，Mark对他的称呼依旧是沙哑到难以分辨的“Wardo”。  
是因为这样更简短更好发音吗？Eduardo无力地想。  
他最终找出了两件没怎么穿过的干净的上衣和裤子，虽然它们对Mark来说可能宽松了些。  
Mark在那件袍子下什么都没有穿。Eduardo红着脸，还没有从突然看到那具痩削苍白的裸体的震惊中回过神来，就立刻意识到，让Mark自己穿衣服是个灾难。如果不是他知道眼前这人正在干什么的话，他会认为Mark正试图用两条衣袖勒住自己的脖子自杀。  
上帝大概都不知道他是怎么将那两条衣袖扭成这样诡异的角度。  
“……我来帮你。”Eduardo忍不住出手相助。  
先把Mark脖子上打成死扣的袖子解下来。  
——他的卷发是深栗色。  
让他分别将左臂和右臂伸到袖子里。  
——他冰冷的皮肤很柔软。  
系上扣子。  
——他呼吸起来几乎没有声音。  
咳咳！有人在他身后咳嗽了一声。  
Eduardo吓得猛一抬头，额头和Mark的下巴重重地撞在一起。他捂着额头转过身，发现船长正一脸无奈地看着他们两个。船长是一个蓄着大胡子的四十多岁的男人，长相粗野，却有着温和的眼睛。他是Eduardo父亲的故交。  
大胡子船长又咳了一声。  
Eduardo这才醒悟过来，赶忙上前一步，用自己的身体挡住Mark——他忘了Mark的下半身还赤裸着。  
船长带有审视意味的目光越过Eduardo的肩膀，在Mark脸上停留了很久。站在两人中间的棕发少年望望魁梧的船长，又回头看看沉默不语的Mark，渐渐有些不知所措。  
“Eduardo。”船长看着他的目光恢复了以往的温和，他对着Eduardo点点头，示意他和自己一起离开，“我有话和你说。”

“在船靠岸之前，我想最好还是把那个孩子单独锁在一个房间里。”船长抽着烟斗，烟味暂时驱赶走了海风咸腥的味道。  
“我知道这很残忍，Eduardo，那孩子看上去确实很可怜。”他看着Eduardo震惊的表情，狠狠吸了一口烟，喷吐出的白雾很快消散在风里，“可我必须要为这艘船上的人考虑，孩子，他出现的太过蹊跷，他可能就像你认为的那样，是一次海难的幸存者，但他同样也可以是别的什么。”  
“别的……什么？”Eduardo疑惑地问道。  
船长笑了：“如果我把我现在想的东西告诉你，你一定会嘲笑我，但是当你和大海打了足够久的交道之后，你就会明白，有些事真的不只是传说而已。”  
Eduardo回想起一些母亲讲给妹妹的睡前故事。  
“对大海要心怀敬畏，小伙子，你永远不知道她在下一刻会把你送进地狱或是天堂。”  
可Eduardo仍然觉得把Mark孤零零地锁在房间里太过分了。那是他救上来的人，他必须对此负起责任，于是他建议说Mark可以睡在他的房间里，即便Mark真的是什么危险的人物，他也能立刻发觉并且警告船上的人。  
船长并不认为这是一个好主意，但他无法劝服已经下定决心的Eduardo。  
“在他身边最好小心一点，Eduardo，我答应了你的父母要好好照顾你。”  
“我知道了，Andy叔叔。”少年对他露出微笑，“您一直把我照顾得很好。”  
“Eduardo。”船长在他转身离开时叫住他。  
“我知道善良是你的优点之一，但我还是想提醒你，在明白对方的真实身份之前，不要释出太多的善意。这不是一个糟糕的世界，却也绝不像你所想的那般美好。”  
“还有三天我们就可以靠岸了，我猜你一定很想念你的小未婚妻。”船长笑道。  
Eduardo红着脸，在他说出更多调笑的话之前逃之夭夭。

站在自己的房间门口，Eduardo先是小心地向里面瞥了一眼。  
感谢上帝，Mark已经自己把裤子穿上了。这倒不是说Eduardo对帮助Mark穿衣服有什么意见，只是……给一个看上去没比自己小多少的同性穿裤子……着实有些尴尬。  
他跨进房间里，笑着和Mark打了个招呼，并且告诉他，船长允许他睡在自己的房间里。男孩面无表情地点点头，一双蓝色的眼睛紧紧锁在Eduardo身上。  
“Mark？你还好吗？”Eduardo坐在他身边，担忧地问道。  
继续点头。  
“需要我给你拿些食物或者水过来吗？”  
仍然是点头，却在Eduardo起身的时候拉住他的衣角。  
“别走。”嘶哑的声音和蓝色的眼睛中都带着恳求。  
Eduardo被触动了。  
“我就在这里。”他向男孩保证。

 

02

Mark是个很奇怪的人。他对几乎所有人置之不理，唯有在看向Eduardo的时候，他的眼里会掺杂一些很特别的感情。  
犹如一尾人鱼看到了他失落已久的珍珠。  
Eduardo尝试着与他交谈，但无论他说起什么都难以从男孩口中得到半点回应。在绞尽脑汁用尽话题之后，Eduardo只能投降，房间里的静谧逐渐蔓延开来，趁着一点微弱的灯光，Mark的眼神开始让他不安。即便是从他的未婚妻那里，他也不曾见过这样炽热的情感。眼前的这个男孩安安静静地坐着，整个人都像一块雕琢精致的冰，眼中却燃着一团烈火。  
他将视线转向脏兮兮的油灯，心跳或许漏了一两拍。  
烫人的眼神仍紧紧攫住他，Eduardo不安地扭动着，他无意识地咬住下唇，洁白的牙齿抵住丰满的唇肉，坐在他对面的Mark神色有一瞬间的恍惚，随即恢复了之前的面无表情，仿佛刚才骤然加重的呼吸声从未发出过。  
海浪的声音越来越大了，甲板上传来人群的呼喊声，而Eduardo想被施了魔咒一般，被Mark的视线固定在原地，海浪和呼喊甚至没能钻进他的耳朵里。  
船猛地摇晃起来。夺走了最后一点微弱的光。  
人类的双眼无法适应突如其来的黑暗，Eduardo一边努力让自己在摇晃的房间中掌握平衡，一边喊着Mark的名字向他的方向伸出手去。  
他才被从海里救起，现在一定吓坏了。  
有人握住他的手，就在距离他非常近的地方，Eduardo感受到冰凉的似乎不属于人类的气息。  
“Wardo，别怕。”对方沙哑的声音清晰地在他耳边响起。  
Mark将手蒙在他的眼睛上。在滔天巨浪将他们的船打翻的前一刻。

他在水中坠落的速度异常缓慢。破碎的木块，缆绳，他甚至看到船长惯用的那只雕刻着海浪的酒壶，这些都比他更迅速地沉向海底。  
他只听到身体砸向水面的那一刻的巨大的轰鸣声，然后就是一片寂静。  
海水很冷，这让他想起自己为什么如此讨厌游泳。Eduardo曾几度听别人说起过人在濒死的时候会想起从前经历的事情，但他的头脑一片空白，冰冷的海水环绕着他，将透过海面的零星的微光送到他的眼睛里。  
他觉得这是一场梦，只要闭上眼睛再次睁开，他仍旧躺在自己床上，还能闻到母亲煮的美味的牛肉汤的味道，看到Christy娇俏的笑脸。  
他的生命怎么可能就这样结束？  
Eduardo开始挣扎，可他的手脚变得如此沉重，涌入鼻腔的液体阻断了呼吸，意识和身体一样，慢慢地坠落。直到一双手臂揽上他的腰。Mark平静的脸出现在他面前。  
然后他吻了他。  
Eduardo在他们嘴唇碰触的那一刻失去了意识。

他睁开双眼所看到的一切几乎让他确信这是另一个梦境。通常人们醒来时看到的是透过窗子的阳光，而不是一大群聚集在他身边的五彩斑斓的鱼，其中一只都快要亲到他的脸了。  
Eduardo在珊瑚从中坐起身，鱼群受了惊，呼啦啦全部散开了。  
他竟然可以在水中呼吸——不过这和他所看到另一幅场景相比实在没什么大不了。  
Mark。  
曾被他救起的男孩坐在不远处的一块石头上，皮肤苍白到近乎透明，隐隐能看到青色的血管，他阖着双眼，右手握着一枚贝壳，看不出在想些什么，而他的下半身是一条深蓝色的鱼尾。  
Eduardo眨眨眼睛，又抬起手使劲揉了揉。  
那条鱼尾还在。  
所以，人鱼？他的脑袋里适时地蹦出了他的小妹妹Lucy最喜欢听的那个童话故事。只不过这里没有邪恶的巫婆，没有英俊的王子美丽的公主，没有环绕在主角周围的兄弟姐妹，就只有Mark一个人孤孤单单地坐在那里。  
而且除了他，没人能救下自己。  
等等，所以他是故事里的王子吗？Eduardo不禁失笑。  
“为什么笑？”  
Eduardo吓了一跳，Mark不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，一片纯净的深蓝，和大海相同的颜色。而他的声音也不再那样沙哑，虽然依旧没什么起伏。  
“没什么，想起了些无关紧要的事情。”他老实答道，目光再次转回到那条流溢着光彩的鱼尾上。  
“你是人鱼吗？”这问题似乎有点蠢，因为答案显而易见。Eduardo想了想，换了另一个问题，“其他人在哪里？”  
Mark抿起唇。“他们很好。在船上。”他的话不很连贯，但足够让Eduardo猜测出他想说什么。他对着Mark露出一个安抚的微笑，明明他才是沉到海中险些溺死的那个人，Mark看上去反而比他更加拘谨沉默，半敛了眉眼，低垂着头，像个做错了事情的孩子。  
“你救了我，我想我应该对你说一声谢谢。”Eduardo的语气十分坦诚，站在男孩身前，微微弯下腰，直到Mark困惑地抬起头，直到他能直接注视着Mark的眼睛。  
“Mark，”他握住对方的手，声音轻柔地仿佛怕扰动了环绕在身边寂静的海，“你可以把我送回到船长那里吗？”  
出乎他的意料，Mark摇了摇头。  
“为什么？”  
Mark低头看着手中的贝壳，沉默片刻后才回答说：“想要你陪我，在这里。”他反手扣住Eduardo的手，将几根纤长的手指死死握在手里，“七天后，送你回去。”  
Eduardo默默叹了口气，他蹲下身，清清楚楚地将Mark脸上的寂寞收到眼里。  
“你有家人吗？”  
“四个姐姐。”  
“她们在哪里？”  
“死了，很久很久之前。”  
Mark说话并不连贯，却用了两个“很久”来描述姐姐们离开他的时间。Eduardo猜测，他一定孤单一人度过了很长时间。这足够解释Mark畏缩的态度和他略显笨拙的语言。  
“我可以陪你七天，Mark。”他安慰地捏了捏Mark的手，给出了承诺，“即使七天之后，我们也还可以做朋友。”  
Mark偷偷望向他的样子让他不经意间笑出了声，他揉了揉Mark的头发，那些卷曲的发丝穿插在他的手指间，柔软地随着大海的节奏漂动。人鱼再次握住他的手，将自己的脸埋在他温暖的掌心里，Eduardo听到一句含糊不清的“谢谢”。  
他实在太沉浸于这样静谧美好的气氛里，所以他忘了问最初一直盘旋在他脑海中的问题。  
为什么Mark会出现在他们的船上。

 

03

Eduardo在海里的第二天只成功地从Mark口中撬出二十多个词，其中包括了十几种鱼类和珊瑚的名字，以及一声“Wardo”。  
Mark念出他的名字时声音会比平时更加低沉，黏连的尾音散到海水里，只够勉勉强强传到Eduardo的耳边，而他总是看不到Mark在那一刻的神情，每当他想对Mark说些什么的时候，看到的都是对方匆忙转头后的背影。  
这个世界上大概没有多少比Mark更难以沟通的人了，Eduardo伤脑筋地想，随后自信满满地扬起一个笑容。这难不倒他，他可是Eduardo Saverin啊。  
于是他开始忙于四处捕捉一尾叫做Mark的沉默寡言的人鱼，并努力地把自己的身影挤到对方的蓝眼睛里。  
他向Mark谈起他的父母和他美丽的未婚妻。  
“Christy的脾气不太好。”Eduardo有些羞涩地垂下眼，他并不习惯和一个陌生人谈论起自己的事情，但这些故事是他所能释出的最真挚的感情。  
“她有美丽的黑色头发和眼睛。我们从小一起长大，她总会帮我赶走欺负我的孩子。”他勾起嘴角，不经意地就流露出幸福的表情来。“从那时开始，她就说长大后要嫁给我，因为大概除了我的父母，没有人能像她那样保护我了。”  
“你爱她？”不远处的Mark突兀地问道。  
Eduardo因为这突如其来的问题一怔。“爱？”他重复着这个词，点点头，又摇摇头，“我爱我的父亲和母亲，也爱Christy，但是我不确定……我不确定对他们的爱有什么不同。但和他们在一起我很快乐，这就足够了。”  
他抬头看着不知何时游到他面前的Mark，看着他柔软的卷发苍白的皮肤，和他隐隐弥漫着哀伤的双眼，声音渐渐迟疑起来：“这就足够了，对吗？”  
Mark没有回答他，他沉默的姿态夺走了身上最后一丝活力，整个人看起来简直就像一座悬浮在海中的雕像。  
Eduardo担忧地握住他的手，直到冰冷的手指在他掌心不经意的屈伸带来微弱的刺痒感，他的担心才勉强舒缓一些。  
他看出Mark需要很多很多的关心和爱。而这正好是Eduardo最擅长的。  
“Mark，”他稍稍扣紧了握住对方的手，“可以给我讲讲你的故事吗？”

Mark的故事从他的四个姐姐开始。四个大大的白色贝壳在Eduardo面前摊开，每个贝壳的表面都打磨平整，靠近下方的位置上分别刻着四个名字。  
Mark抚摸着贝壳上凌乱的刻痕，声音低沉：“上面画了她们的肖像，海水冲走了。”  
至少在Eduardo喋喋不休地说了一天之后，Mark已经可以说出近乎完整的句子了。不过在这样沉重的话题之下，Eduardo无法感觉到丝毫喜悦。  
“你还记得她们的样子吗？”Eduardo问道。  
Mark沉思了一会儿。  
“太久了。”他回答道。  
在他断断续续的叙述中，Eduardo大概知道了Mark的故事。独自漂泊的稀有的男性人鱼，四个没有血缘关系的姐姐，接纳，生活，很多快乐的事。人类，猎物，更多悲伤的事。  
“你恨人类吗？”Eduardo小心翼翼地试探道。  
Mark的表情没有任何变化。“为什么要恨人类？”他不解地反问，“她们引诱人类，以人类为食，人类强大后反过来猎杀她们，这并没有什么不对的地方。”他拿起其中一个贝壳，抚摸上面的名字，“……我只是会想念她们。”他掌握语言的速度令人惊叹。  
Eduardo皱着眉，他觉得Mark的话有哪里不对。  
“不用担心，我不会吃掉你。”他捡起所有贝壳，收回的手仓促地划过Eduardo的右臂，“我从来对吃掉人类这种事情没有任何兴趣。”  
这正是他不被大多数人鱼所容纳的原因之一。  
“一切都会好起来的，Mark。”他身边的人类犹豫地握住他的肩膀，然后将他拉进自己的怀里。  
“还有我呢，我会陪着你。”  
Mark他沉稳的呼吸声中闭上眼睛，他很久没有在这么冷的海水里体会到温暖的感觉了。  
一团小小的希望开始在他心里生根。Mark不想如此，他知道等待着他的是什么，可Eduardo总能抹消他所有的抵抗。

Eduardo是错的。  
Mark坐在用来给Eduardo当床的珊瑚礁旁，抿着唇，一言不发。反而是对方笑着对他伸出手，呼唤他的名字。Mark握住他无力的手，两人的手指交织在一起。如今Eduardo的手几乎和他的一样冰冷。  
他的身体衰弱得太快了，仅仅半天而已，他就已经失去了四处走动的力气。Mark守在他的床边，Eduardo却看不懂他眼中的悲切。  
“果然大海会带来不好的事情。”Eduardo勉强维持着快活的声调，“从小到大这话别人对我说过无数遍。”  
“既然如此，为什么你会随着船出海？”  
“我也不知道。”Eduardo皱了皱鼻子，“我只是觉得不管怎样都应该到这里来看一眼。”  
Mark的唇印在他们交缠的手指间。而Eduardo太过疲惫，根本没有注意到。  
“我好累，想再睡一会儿。”他的声音渐渐模糊了，“等我醒来，我们还可以继续聊天，还有很多事情可以做。”  
“我还没有陪你到七天……”  
这就是他对Mark说的最后一句话。  
Mark静静看了他一会儿，在他冰冷的唇上落下一个吻。  
海洋再一次吞噬了他的所有。  
他抱着Eduardo的身体游向远处的海面，将他放在一块礁石上。还没有人发现在这里沉没的船只，船身的残骸飘荡着，他认出浮在附近的人是船长，警告Eduardo留意Mark的人。  
Mark的鱼尾在空中划过一道圆润的轨迹，他离开不属于他的天空，回到深海之中。

他忘了四个姐姐的相貌，却还记得很久很久之前，一个少年柔软的黑发和温柔的眼睛。  
那是他引诱的第一个，也是唯一一个人。  
他唯一爱过的人。  
可海洋无法接纳人类，Mark只能失去他。一次又一次。

你拥有不同于他的名字和相貌，可是你们拥有相同的眼睛。Eduardo，当我第一次看到你，我就知道你们拥有同一个灵魂。  
我怎么能放手。

Mark将画着Eduardo相貌的贝壳放到珊瑚架上，他知道过不了多久海水就会带走他在贝壳画下的每一根温柔的线条，最后只留下刻在上面的姓名。  
就像他之前放在上面的十六个贝壳一样。  
Mark将脸贴在Eduardo的笑容上。  
下一次遇到你，该是多少年之后。


End file.
